F-817
F-817 was a literabot and librarian at the library of Superhero School. She was highly possessive and protective of the school's books and was deemed highly unpleasant by most of the student body. She was fluent in Latin, as she used the phrase "Labore omnia vincit" while tutoring Superhero School students). Biography Creation A literabot of the third classification, F-817 was built sometime in or prior to 1970. Career at Superhero School Earlier career At some point, F-817 took up the position of Librarian at Superhero School. She was greatly disliked by the students for being very strict and unhelpful in finding books for them. An example of her strictness was the fact that she would not allow food in the library, for fear that the books would be damaged, and also disallowed talking, laughing, whispering, sneezing, scurrying, or any other behavior that might seem at all suspicious in any way. Though her rank would have saved her this task, F-817 preferred to clean the dust on the shelves of the library herself in a manual fashion, with a feather duster she brandished at students whenever they looked suspicious. F-817 was still librarian when Roger Black arrived at the school. At eight o'clock in the evening one day, F-817 closed the library and told all of the students in there to return the books back to their shelves and to leave. When Roger questioned the order, the robot called him "insolent". 2002-2003 school year In 2003, F-817 kept her usual routine of prowling around the library, staring down the necks of those touching the books. During the Christmas holidays, she was seen stamping out a pile of books for a frantic-looking Yvonne Gladis, who was presumably revising for her C.A.T.s. That day, she found Bethany Donner and Antonio McSnake with chocolate in the library, and activated his razors to chase them out. Later career At some point afterwards, a girl named Ramona Meyer visited the library with Larry Sanders. F-817 hissed at them, going so far as to call Ramona "inconceivably abhorred", offending the peer tutor and prompting her to rip out one of F-817's photoreceptors. The following year, Ramona returned to the library with the goal of publishing Confronting the Unseen, a self-created book for Defense Against Darkness, to raise money. However, F-817 was extremely reluctant to let the book leave the confines of the library, and Meyer had to deactivate her and pry each of her fingers from the spine to take it. Several hours later, F-817 was reactivated and learned she had taken the book, much to her chagrin. In her aggravation, she wrote a warning, threatening the readers that the consequences of mistreating the book would be as horrible as it was in her power to make them. Personality and traits F-817 was a short-tempered robot who was overly protective of the Library's books and, as such, quite unpopular among students. She was mainly seen by students as an obstacle to research, but nevertheless her programming rendered her professional, helping students to check out books. She would not permit students eating in the library, and chased out anyone who violated this rule. Characteristics As a librarian, F-817 was able to easily locate various pieces of information for students, as Roger Black claimed he never doubted her skills. She had a high vocabulary and was also fluent in Latin. Relationships Ramona Meyer F-817 seems to have an antagonistic relationship with a nineteen-year-old peer tutor named Ramona Meyer. When she saw Ramona whispering to a boy named Larry Sanders, she called her "inconceivably abhorred", prompting Ramona to rip one of her photoreceptors out, as she had apparently dealt with the literabot before. When she visited the library with the goal of publishing Confronting the Unseen, to raise money, she smirked and deactivated F-817, this goes to show just how annoyed she was with the librarian. In response, she sent Ramona a threatening letter. External links * Appearances * *[[Untitled The Super Babies book (2024)|Untitled The Super Babies book (2024)]] * Notes and references Category:Literabots Category:Feminine programming Category:Superhero School employees